the_racing_networkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roland Schnell
Roland Schnell ist ein Fahrer, welcher sich von der Academy Racer Trophy über die Division 2 in Königsklasse der rFactorFactory, der Formula World Championship gelang. Sein größter Erfolg war das Erreichen der Vizeweltmeisterschaft in der FWC Saison 2013. Saison 2012 Formula World Championship Der junge Österreicher hatte sich in den unteren Ligen einen Namen machen können, und am 3. Juni 2012, kaum 3 Monate nach seinem Einstand in der rFF, wurde Roland Schnell als neuer 2. Fahrer des Benetton Team in der FWC präsentiert. Mit seinem Hauptfokus auf die FWC, gelang ihm bei seinem Heim Grand Prix auf dem A1-Ring ein starkes Rennen. Er verpasste nur ganz knapp einen WM-Punkt und wurde starker Siebenter. Doch schon ein Rennen später wurde er belohnt. Während des Chaosrennens von Spa gelang es sowohl ihm, als auch seinem Teamkollegen Peter Crusard, sich aus allen brenzligen Situationen rauszuhalten. Der Lohn waren ein 3. Platz für den Österreicher und Platz 4 für seinen Teampartner. Beim Regenrennen von Brasilien zeigte Schnell nochmals auf. Er beendet das Rennen auf Position 3. Das war der letzte Punktegewinn für ihn in diesem Jahr. Beim Saisonfinale in Mexiko gab es eine Schrecksekunde für den jungen Österreicher. Als er am Ende der ersten Runde die Kontrolle über sein Auto verliert kracht er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Streckenbegrenzung. Er erlitt nur leichte Prellungen. Dies war gleichzeitig das Ende seiner Zeit beim Benetton Team welches am Ende der Saison die FWC verließ. Division 2 Schon kurz nach einem positiven Einstand in der ART, wurde Schnell als Ersatzpilot bei Octocamo Motorsport, einem Rennstall der Division 2, vorgestellt. Lange musste er nicht auf einen Renneinsatz warten: schon relativ früh wurde das Cockpit von Peter Alfonso frei und Roland Schnell konnte nun in der D2 zeigen was er kann. Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, bis er das erste Mal ganz oben auf einem Podium stand. Beim chaotischen D2-Rennen von Montreal, bei dem sämtliche Fahrer mit massiven Bremsproblemen zu kämpfen hatten, lachte ihm förmlich das Glück. Er blieb lange von den Problemen verschont, und konnte das Rennen für sich entscheiden, nachdem die Rennleitung das Rennen abgebrochen hatte. Exakt eine Woche nach seiner Nominierung zum Benetton Stammfahrer beendete er seine Laufbahn als Pilot der Division 2, nachdem er beim Rennen auf dem Sachsenring übel abgeflogen ist und glücklicherweise unverletzt blieb. Als Grund gab der Steirer mangelndes Glück an, welches er zum Teil auch tatsächlich nicht hatte. So gab es bereits ein Rennen vor dem Sachsenring, genauergesagt auf dem Nürburgring, einen üblen Crash mit Seimon Balamba, bei welchem er sich mehrmals überschlagen hatte. Academy Racer Trophy Bei seinem 1.Rennen innerhalb der rFF, bei einem ART Rennen auf der Strecke von Toban, feierte er seinen ersten Punktgewinn. Am Ende der rFF Saison 2012 fuhr Roland Schnell um den Titel in der Academy Racer Trophy den er letzten Endes knapp verfehlte. Er wurde Vizemeister hinter Morgan Freeway. Saison 2013 Formula World Championship Für das Jahr 2013 verpflichtete das Pagani Racing Team den jungen Steirer und stellte ihn an die Seite des erfahrenen Christian Sickmann. Mit den Ambitionen in einem guten Mittelfeldteam zu sein, entwickelte sich die FWC Saison 2013 ganz anders als geplant. Beim Bremsdebakel von Adelaide, Australien gelang es Schnell seinen Wagen auf dem Kurs zu halten und sicherte sich prompt Rang 2 hinter Morgan Freeway. Dies sollte keine Eintagsfliege werden. Nach einem Ausfall in Bathurst, Australien sicherte sich Roland Schnell Rang 2 in Malaysia und Platz 3 in Japan. In den folgenden Rennen konnte das Pagani Racing Team weiter zu Spitze aufschließen und gewann alle 4 folgenden Rennen, wobei Schnell dreimal davon siegreich war. In Belgien stand er zum 5. mal en suite auf der Pole Position, schied allerdings zum bereits dritten mal in der Saison 2013 aus. Dennoch war Roland Schnell zu dem Zeitpunkt der einzige Gegner von Gonzalez Cattivo im Kampf um die Fahrerweltmeisterschaft. Am Hockenheimring endete die Phase der Dominanz der Violetten. Dennoch konnte Schnell mit Ausnahme vom Rennen in Schweden, dort stoppte ihn ein technischer Defekt, jedesmal solide Punkten. Dennoch stand Schnell in dieser Phase etwas im Schatten seines neuen Teamkollegen Lewis Edwards, da Pagani verkündete auf eine Teamorder zu verzichten. Mit dem Sieg in Tschechien konnte Roland Schnell das Blatt wieder wenden und sich nochmals Hoffnungen auf die Meisterschaft machen, da Konkurrent Cattivo in Brünn erstmals seit Adelaide ausgeschieden war. Allerdings war nach dem Rennen in Montreal, Kanada alles so gut wie entschieden und Schnell gab den Kampf um die Weltmeisterschaft auf und wurde Vizeweltmeister. Edwards und er holten von nun an die nötigen Punkte für den Gewinn der Teammeisterschaft für Pagani. Saison 2014 Formula World Championship Bereits früh im Laufe der Saison 2013 verlängerte Schnell seinen Vertrag bei Pagani und wird auch 2014 für die Violetten auf die Jagd nach WM-Punkten gehen. Statistik Karrierestationen Statistik in der Formula World Championship Einzelergebnisse FWC Auszeichnungen rFF-Awards *'Rookie of the Year' (FWC) 2012 Night of Champions